


Two Months Pregnant

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, domestic feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith is only two months pregnant with Gryphon & Crowley is over protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Months Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith & Gryphon are my OC's & belong to me.
> 
> Crowley & Gavin (& all SPN related things) do not belong to me.

"Being pregnant is going to be the death of me", Meredith thought to herself as she leaned back against the pillows on her and Crowley’s bed. Two months along and already put on bed rest by her husband. No ‘but’s’ had been allowed in this argument. 

Juliette sat on the floor at her side, resting her head on the mattress. Nuzzling her snout against the redhead’s hand. Meredith smiled and patted the hound, scratching behind her ears. She gave the hound a small smile. The hell hound sniffed her hand and then licked the top of it. A moment later, Gavin came into the room, giving her a cheerful smile. 

"Was wonderin’ if you needed anything", Gavin replied.

Meredith smiled at him, “Not unless you want to help me downstairs so I can sit in the living room”.

Gavin’s shoulders sagged and he sat down on the edge of the bed, patting the hound’s head as he did so, “Sorry mum. No can do. Dad’s on the warpath and gave me specific instructions not to let you out of bed”.

"I can deal with your father", Meredith smiled and sat up, "I’ve been married to the man for five years".

Gavin didn’t argue and smiled. Juliette barked and wagged her tail as Meredith stood up. Gavin rubbed her back and led her downstairs. It wasn’t that she needed the help but sitting up and laying down had stiffened her back a little. He led her down into the living room and propped her up in the recliner. Meredith smiled as she pulled the lever and brought up the footrest. 

"You’re a good boy, Gavin", She chuckled.

Gavin kissed her forehead, smiling and laughing softly, “Can I get you anythin’? Water? Anythin’ to eat? I’ve been learnin’ to cook, so”, he shrugged. 

"Water’s fine, thank you", Meredith smiled.

Gavin smiled and went off to the kitchen. She figured she could have gotten it herself but if he was anything like his father, she figured he’d be just as worried she might fall or something on the tile. Juliette came over and rested her head on the arm of the chair and Meredith continued to scratch behind her ears. Gavin came back with a glass of water and set it on the side table just next to where she was sitting.

"Thank you", Meredith smiled, picking it up to drink from the glass.

Gavin sat down on the couch and looked at her, watching her closely. She drank the water, as much as she wanted to set the glass back down. He looked a little nervous, as though not sure what to do. Not sure how to help. Meredith noticed his movements and reached over to touch his arm.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, it’s just…you and the baby and….my father’s mood recently…just tryin’ not to be in the way and be more helpful", Gavin told her.

"You’re doing great sweetie", Meredith told him, "You’re very helpful. Your dad is just in a panic because he has no idea what to do. I caught him reading about babies last night", she half laughed, "You’ll be a great big brother, trust me". She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Gavin smiled but their moment was lost to the sounds of footsteps coming down the hallway. Crowley came into the living room a moment later and frowned at seeing his wife out of bed. Growley padded into the room though upon seeing the redhead in the recliner and went over to join Juliette in sitting at her side and getting his head scratched. 

"Give us a minute", Crowley said, looking at his son.

Gavin sighed and nodded, squeezing his mother’s hand and then leaving the room. He knew he wasn’t upset with her, just worried and concerned and over protective. Crowley raised two fingers and closed the doors to the living room. He then walked over to Meredith and placed his hand against her cheek and leaned over, kissing her forehead, pressing his face against her curls. His hand moved down to her stomach, running his fingers over the top of it.

"I know what you’re going to say", Meredith commented, smiling.

"And what’s that?" Crowley chuckled, though as he spoke, he pushed the footrest down down helped her up from the chair. 

Meredith stood up from the chair and he helped her onto the couch so he could sit with her. She looked at him as she rested back against the couch cushions, his arm rested behind her. “I shouldn’t be out of bed”, she answered, though she reached up and ran her fingers against his scruff. 

Crowley took her fingers and lightly kissed them. Eyes never leaving hers. “I’m not surprised”, he smiled at her, “You, my darling, are more stubborn than I am”, he softly chuckled again, kissing her against her cheek. 

Meredith moved into him and laid her head against his shoulder, his arm wrapping her waist as she did so. “I’m two months pregnant. I’m not a glass that is going to break just because I want to walk around or do something for myself”.

"But you’re my wife, my everything. And two months pregnant or not, I am not going to let anything happen to you", He gave her a serious look, "We do things my way".

"You’re barely home and I don’t want to have to make Gavin get me things and I can take care of myself-" Meredith argued.

Her argument was stalled by a light kiss from her husband. Crowley smirked, chuckling, “I know I’ve been at work a bit more than I should be but after this week, I plan to be at your side more”, he paused, taking her hand again and kissing her fingers, wrist and the inside of her palm, “I miss having you at my side. My beautiful queen”, he murmured.

Meredith flushed brightly and kissed his cheek, “Let me come with you-“

Crowley laughed, “That is simply out of the question, love. You’re safer here than out there”, though he grinned and stole another kiss from her. 

Meredith pulled a face, pouting but this got her nowhere with him. He just pulled her closer and kissed her a bit harder. Making her melt in his arms and hopefully stall the argument for the time being. Though part of Crowley wanted to give in and let her be at his side while he worked. He missed her when he was away from home. But he couldn’t. She was his to protect and she was carrying their child. He glanced at her and saw that she was getting comfortable against him, fingers clinging to his jacket as she seemed to doze off for another nap. Crowley knew she was scared and wanted to be at his side, where she felt safe. He sat back against the couch, pulling her onto his lap. Gavin opened up the living room door and poked his head in.

"Are you two done quibblin’?" He asked. 

"We weren’t arguing", Crowley defended.

"Right", Gavin playfully rolled his eyes, "So? Did mum win?" He grinned.

Crowley gave his son a look, “You’re hilarious”.

"I did get my sense of humor from you", Gavin threw back, shrugging, "C’mon Juliette, Growley, let’s go for a walk", he patted his leg.

The hell hounds got up and went with him, leaving the couple to have some alone time together.


End file.
